the Fox and the Dog
by Stormy Vixen
Summary: Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko and her ninken partner, Hihoshi, find out that they are the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruko holding its yin half, and Hihoshi holding it's yang. Their village hates them, their prisoner is trying to steal a key they don't have, and what's worse, the village is at the brink of war and they don't even know it yet. Wow, and I thought my life sucked.
1. good bey hell hole, helo new place

**InsaneFoxLove: Hey guys! I changed my name from nalu4eves cause I felt it was a it'd bit cheesy :P So ya. This is my second fan fic! Yay! By the way if my name is to long, just call me Fox:) any way, this fic is about Naruto as a girl named Naruko and she lives with the Inuzuka's but only after she enters the academy and what not! XD**

**Naruto/Naruko: Why am I a chick!? I was happy as a boy!**

**Fox: because I said so I'm the author not you.**

**Kiba: come on Naruko! maybe as a girl you'll be better than that Uchiha bustard!**

**Naruko: Reely! that had better be the case!**

**Kiba: che! boy or girl, your always the same**

**Fox: all right Kiba, DISCLAIMER TIME!:)**

**Kiba: Fox does not own Naruto.**

* * *

A six-year-old girl with golden hair tied up in pigtail's, whisker-like birth marks, shocking blue eyes, and insanely sharp canines, ran to the Hokage when she was called. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a kind old man who valued the girl as a granddaughter as Uzumaki Naruko loved the old man as a grandfather.

"You called, jiijii?" Naruko asked

"Yes I did my dear, I just wanted to clarify something."

"WhateveritisIdidn'tdoit! Ididn'tpullanyprankstoday!"

Hiruzen chuckled then said, "no my child, it's not that. I was wondering if you would like to leave the orphanage."

"WOULD I EVER! I've told you that place is a sorry excuse for a child daycare!" Naruko exclaimed excitedly.

"Good because I have asked Inuzuka Tsume if she would take you in, and she said that she would make you an honorary Inuzuka clan member with a nin pup and every thing. Accept the facial tattoos instead honorary clan members get the tattoos on the back of their hands. how does that sound?"

"THAT SOUND TOTALLY FREAKISHLY CRAZY AWSOME! I'll finally have friends! when am I leaving that hellhole you call an orphanage? eep sorry!"

"That is fine my dear, go pack your things and come back I'll have Tsume come to pick you up in in a bit."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THANKS JIIJII!" Naruko shouted as she ran out the door.

* * *

She ran to her room packed all her things then ran to the cafeteria, up the stage, and through her bag on the ground creating a loud bang that caught every ones attention and shouted, "TO EVERY ONE OF YOU BASTURDS, I'D LIKE TO SAY, FUCK YOU ALL AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ROT IN HELL! CAUZE I'M LEAVING THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A 24/7 DAYCAIR/HELLHOLE! NOT ONE OF YOU SHIT HEADED BITCHES EVEN TREATED ME AS A HUMEN! SO I HOPE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE AND I WISH YOU LUCK WITH YOUR SHIT FILLED LIVES! GOODBEY AND GOOD RIDENCE! THIS BITCH IS GONNA HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES IN IT!" After she finished her speech Naruko quickly grabbed her bag and ran for her life as the nuns grabbed anything they could and tried to beat the living hell out of the kid.

* * *

Wile Naruko made the most memorable speech in her life, Tsume arrived at the Hokage's office.

"So the girl was happy?" she asked

"My dear Tsume, happy doesn't begin to explain it. If I know Naruko, she is probably telling the hole orphanage exactly how she feels. and now she's running from a mob of angry nuns...3...2...1"

_**BANG!**_

"Sorry I'm late I was telling that sorry excuse for an orphanage exactly how I felt and was chased allover town by a mob of angry nuns" Naruko explained.

"It's fine my dear. this is Tsume, the-"

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Wow your even prettier than I imagined! oh sorry Jiijii I kinda got ahead of my self. ehehe."

the Hokage, who was amused with the child's antics, replied, "It's fine Naruko I understand."

"Well that was the best first impression any one's given me. I have a feeling that you will fit right in. being loud, rambunctious, and skilled at flattery. I have a feeling that that's not all you skilled at."

"You got that right, Inuzuka-chan"

"Please call me Ma" she said with a smile.

"Hia Ma!"

"Good now lets get you settled in, and everything else!"

"I'm finally gonna have a family!" Naruko said with a smile brighter than the sun. The Inuzuka clan head smiled at that and they left without the Hokage's dismissal.

* * *

**Fox: Ok ya I know it's short and all but I promace that in the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Stupid test

**Fox: Yo! I'm back! so ya in this chap, I skipped 6 years and little miss Naruko has a nin pup and what-not. its also the day of the exams and so one and so forth.**

**Naruko: AM I BETTER THEN THE UCHIHA PRINCESS?!**

**Kiba: Uchiha princess?**

**Fox: shut up! I'm not tellin! and we need to get to this awesome story! don't know exactly ware I'm goin with this, but who cares! it's gonna be the best thing that I have ever written so on with the disclaimer!**

**Naruko: Foxy-chan owns nothing other then this crazy cool story! none of the charicters other then my dog!**

* * *

In the back row of a classroom, there was a girl named, Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko, she had bright, sunny blond hair that was tied up in a long ponytail, eyes so blue they could make the oceans jealous, exceptionally sharp canines, and had tree whisker like markings on each cheek. She wore a brown Inuzuka jacket lined with gray fur, a black kunoichi skirt, gray leggings and brown shenoby sandals. In her hood a small, black, puppy with a white star on her forehead peeked over her masters shoulder. Naruko named her Hihoshi - meaning Black Fire- (pronounced he-ho-she). Next to them, sat a boy, Inuzuka Kiba, who had unruly, brown hair, deep brown eyes, canines almost as sharp as Naruko's, and a red triangle tattoo on both cheeks.

"Ne, Kiba? What if the test is on _that_ jutsu?" Naruko said worried.

"Keh! Naru, if it's on _that _jutsu, then you know what to do, let you instincts take over for a bit and wing it" he said as Iruka-sensei walked in and started lecturing about something or another.

"With that out of the way, you did the written test 2 days ago, the taijutsu test yesterday, so today is the ninjutsu test. We will test you on the clone jutsu." he stated wile Naruko sulked.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko" Iruka called.

"Come on Hihoshi. lets go." she said solemnly.

"RoutRout."

"thanks your right! I can totally do this!"

Naruko left the room, went down the hall, and went into the testing room.

"All right, Naruko give it your best shot" Mizuki said with a fake smile.

"Right hear I go!" she replied making the hand signs.

"CLONE JUTSU!"

PUFF. Smoke appeared at her side and when it cleared, the most pathetic excuse for a clone laid on the floor.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka shouted.

"Come on Iruka, lets cut her some slack. she did manage to create a clone." Mizuki stated, making Naruko brighten up.

"Mizuki, all of the other kids created at least three working clones. Naruko only created one, and look at it. It's pathetic" Iruka stated witch caused Naruko to run out crying and Hihoshi to bite Iruka as hard as she could, then ran after her partner.

* * *

Later that day, she sat on the Hokage monument, hugging Hihoshi who was trying to lick all her tears away. Mizuki then decided to put his plan into action and walked up to the girl and her dog.

"Naruko," he said," you know that Iruka-sinsei is just trying to do what's best for you."

"Keh! coulda fooled me."

" you know Iruka-sensei grew up much like you did before you became an Inuzuka. He didn't know the love of a parent. I think he's only hard on you cause he wants you to be strong."

"but...I really wanted to graduate..."

"RoutRout."

"yah you did to didn't ya, Hihoshi." Naruko said sadly.

As Mizuki watched the two, a small smile (FAKE! TOTALY FAKE! We all know that he's a slimy little bastard!)

"then I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

* * *

**Fox: ok this is getting kinda boring. you all know what happens next. so I'm just gonna skip to the next day when she meets her sinsei. so ya. if you are reading this and haven't read the manga or watched the anime, I suggest that you get you're lazy ass off this story and go do so other wise, you're gonna be confused as all hell get out. **

**Naruko: I totally agree.**

**Shikamaru: troublesome girls. though I understand Fox-chan's point its a bunch of unneeded work.**

**Naruko: Shika-kun? how'd you get hear?**

**Shikamaru: Same way you did Naru-chan.**

**Fox: awwww! well aren't you the cutest pair!**

**Naruko/Shikamaru:(redder than Kushina's hair) SHUT UP!**

**Fox: ha! any way keep up with the revues! and see you next time!**


	3. the Kiss and the Late Sensai

**Fox: Thanks to those who have reviewed! I know that 9 reviews isn't much but there's nothing that makes me happier than knowing that you guys like my story! Oh and to, , thanks for the pointer! I'll definitely have a flash back so get your popcorn, drinks, and candy, 'cause I plan on this chappie to be really loooong and awesome!**

**Naruko: Yea! You peoples better get your Ramon and whatnot, find a nice, worm, comfy place to curl up and read about how I'm gonna kick that bastard Mizuki's ass all the way to the moon and back with my AWDORBLE little Hihoshi-chan!**

**Hihoshi: Rout, Rout!**

**Fox: along with some cute femnarushika moments! So ya, I'm gonna go all invader zim on yall fer a moment here and say-**

**Zim: I OWN NOTHIIINNG!**

**Fox: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PART OF THIS STORY!**

**Zim: Shut up you puny human! I am here because I feel like it! GIR! WE ARE LEAVING! I MUST CONKER THE EARTH! FOR I AM ZIIIIIM!**

**Fox: Ooooookaaaaaayyyyy... Sooo that happened. On with the story!**

* * *

"Oi, dobe! This room is for ninjas! Not losers who can't even pass a simple test!" Sasuke, an emo bastard who is obsessed with killing his brother, shouted as soon as Naruko walked into the room proudly wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Keh! Whatever teme! You're just jealous that I graduated in a cooler why then you bastard!" she retorted. Then she went over to Shikamaru's desk, wear her brother was trying to wake up the lazy as hell Nara.

"Ne, sis, can you get your boyfriend to stop drooling on the desk?" Kiba asked.

"1 Shika-kun is not my boyfriend, 2 I'll get you for that comment later, and 3 this is how you wake up a Nara." Naruko said blushing in a way that would make Hinata proud and getting up on the desk in front of her crush, "Ne Shika-kun, your dads about to beat you in shoji." as soon as she said that, the lazy genus' head popped up so fast that no one know was possible! At that, Naruko fell back laughing so much that she almost died of suffocation.

"God, Shika-kun! You're too easy!" she said when she stopped laughing and got back on the desk.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru stated.

"Naru? I was wondering… how'd you pass?" Kiba asked.

_Finally! I've been waiting for someone to ask me that!_

"Well..."

* * *

_FLASH BACK!_  
_with Naruko in the forest  
_

_In the middle of a forest, next to a shack, Naruko and Hihoshi sat next to an open scroll panting and covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt._

_"Damn. this is harder than the man beast clone huh, Hihoshi?"_

_'Got that right! But now I can talk to you, Kiba, A-Akamaru, and everyone ells I want!'_

_"Sounds like somebody's got a crush, dattebane!" Naruko sang as Iruka landed in front of them._

_"Naruko!" He said in a creepy voice that Naruko was too dense to understand._

_"High Iruka-sensei. found us already huh? we've only been able to learn one jutsu each."_

'they've been out here practicing!'

_"I learned this really awesome jutsu and Hihoshi learned how to talk to people with her mind and the jutsu! I didn't even know that such a cutie had so much chakra! so did we pass?!"_

_"what?"_

_"You know the extra test? did we pass? I had to steal this scroll and learn at least one jutsu from it!"_

_"Who told you this?!"_

_"Mizuki-sinsei" suddenly kunai and shuriken flue at Naruko but Iruka pushed her out-of-the-way and took the hit._

_"So you finally fond her Iruka? To late though. Naruko, give me the scroll. Unless you want your puppy to die." Mizuki-teme stated._

_"TOUCH HER AND YOU'LL SUFFER A FATE WORES THAN DEATH! AND DO YOU SEREISLY THINK THAT I'M JUST GONNA HAND OVER THE SCROLL? Wow you're even stupider then I thought. " Naruko screamed._

_"Ok then demon,-"_

_"What the hell?! I'm not a fucking demon! I've never done anything to the village! You bastards even call Hihoshi a demon! It's stupid! Why the fucking hell does every one want US dead?!"_

_'YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'_

_"Do you want to know? fine then ,I'll humor you."_

_'Of cores we want to know! why the fuck would we ask if we didn't you fucking pedo-bastard!'_

_"Mizuki don't! she's not ready!"_

_"Do you ever wonder what that marking on your stomach is? It's a seal. Not just any seal though. It's the seal that holds the kyuubi no kitsune evil mind and fox appearance back from the world. don't you get it? YOUR THE DEMON FOX, KYUUBI! YOU AND YOUR DEMON DOG! THERE WERE TOW DEMONS THAT NIGHT! ONE WAS YOU THE OTHER WAS YOUR DOG!" Mizuki screamed for the whole world to hear. Naruko stood there thinking that it can't be true, it has to be a lie. but some part of her know that he was telling the truth. _

_ While she was in a state of shock, Mizuki took the chance to kill her and through one of the shuriken on his back. Iruka saw this and pushed Naruko and Hihoshi to the ground. this caused the weapon to loge itself into his back, narrowly missing his spine. the two under him looked up, eyes wide in fright. Iruka coughed and the blood landed on Naruko's cheek._

_"Naruko,... don't listen to him. I'm sorry Naruko, Hihoshi, I should have been there for you... from the beginning. the kyuubi is sealed inside you two, but you aren't the fox." Iruka said before they ran away from their sensei and the crazy bastard._

_Mizuki went to search for Naruko and Hihoshi, but when he found them, they turned out to be Iruka._

_"I don't understand why you're protecting them. Don't you hate the fox for killing your parents? Didn't you see those eyes? They were the eyes of a demon. They will use that scroll to destroy the village. That's what a demon would do."_

_Little did they know, Naruko and Hihoshi were hiding behind a tree not twelve feet away from them.__  
_

_"Your right." Iruka said._

_'so it's true...' Hihoshi thought._

_'ya Iruka-sensei...' until now, Naruko and Hihoshi never understood why they could talk to each other in their minds._

_'really dose...' _

_'hate us' they though at the same time, but they though to soon._

_"that is how a demon would act. how you would act. But they aren't demons. They are Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko and __Inuzuka __ Uzumaki Hihoshi of Konohagakure! And you... are a complete waste of space!"_

_"Fine then. I was going to kill you after I killed that little runt, but I think I'll just kill you now." he was about to through the second shuriken, when a black and yellow blur hit him on the side, knocking him off the tree._

_'If you so much as THINK about hurting our sensei,' Hihoshi started._

_"WE'LL KILL YOU!" Naruko finished._

_"Ha!" Mizuki scoffed, "I can kill you in one shot!"_

_'Oh ya?'_

_"Just try it!"_

_'We dire you!'_

**_"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
'Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_**

_Hundreds of clones of Hihoshi and Naruko surrounded him._

* * *

'Then we beat the living crap out of him!' Hihoshi told them.

"but I need to ask you something. do you hate me to?" Naruko asked still sitting in her awkward position on Shikamaru's desk.

"god Naru! you must have hit your head hard this morning!"

"ya Naru-chan! you'd have to destroy the world and cause a zombie apocalypse for there to be even a slim chance tat we'd hate you!"

"careful Shikamaru. that kind of comment coming from you will go to her head."

"why?"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruko shouted and the clone attacked Kiba before he could say anything else.

"Don't listen to him! he's crazy!" she said not realizing that Hihoshi and Akamaru went behind her. Hihoshi nodded her head three times and the two ninkens pushed Naruko forward. Naruko gave a surprised squeak and landed on her crush in a lip lock! they sat there for a second trying to figure out what happened. They both turned redder then a tomato, separated and turned away from each other.

'_wow... just ...wow! t-t-that wow.' _Shikamaru, a thirteen year-old with an IQ of 200 couldn't even think straight let alone look at Naruko.

'_OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! he tasted like strawberries. wait what am I thinking?! I just kissed the boy of my dreams!'_ Naruko kept ranting on in her head like a normal twelve almost thirteen year-old girl would.

When the whole class started cheering and singing, they blushed so much that they could have rivaled Hinata. Just then Iruka walked in and everyone sat down to the point that the only place Naruko could sit, was next to Shikamaru.

As Iruka gave his speech, Naruko and Shikamaru passed notes.

Naruko: _sorry oh ya._

Shikamaru:_ it's ok _

N: _so what do we do? go on with our lives and pretend this never happened?_

S:_ I guess._

Kiba: _Naru and Shika sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Thankfully Iruka got to their team.

"team7 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Akamaru, Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko, Inuzuka Uzumaki Hihoshi, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Hataki Kakashi ."

* * *

(Time skip) three hours later

"Naru's got a boyfriend! Naru's got a boyfriend!"

"Kiba I swear if you don't shut up I'm gonna kick you're ass all the way to the sand village!"

They hear the door open and a man with white hair that defies gravity, his Hitai ate tilted over his right eye, and a mask that covers the bottom of his face so only his left eye was visible, poked his head into see Naruko and Kiba on the floor trying to beat the crap out of each other, Akamaru and Hihoshi trying to hold each other up apparently laughing, and Shikamaru staring off in space with a goofy grin(hehe I like making it COMPLITLY obvease that the charecters like eachother, then have them be to stupid and not notace it :)!).

"My first impression... I hate you all!" he said with an eye-smile when they looked at him,"meet me on the roof."

* * *

(on the roof)

"OK... now let's get to now each other. you know name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, warning's for craziness."

"You go first" Kiba said.

"OK. My name is Hataki Kakashi, I have many likes, a few dislikes, your to young to know my hobbies, my dreams are non of your business, and you'll have to find out for your selves whether or not I'm crazy." and que eye-smile.

All five of the genin sweat-dropped and thought, 'all he told us was his name'

"Hmmm. you look like you are a crazy smut loving weardo." Shikamaru deadpanned.

...

...

...

"PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" All fore of the Inuzukas burst out laughing.

"OK, blondy, your turn."

"Alright! the names Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko, dattebane! I know that's a mouthful so just call me Naruko also thou I was born with the name Uzumaki, I am an honorary Inuzuka and I expect to be treated as one! My likes are Ramon, my older brother Kiba when he's not being an ass, teasing Kiba about his crush on Hinata, my best friends, Shika-kun and Choji , and my partner, Hihoshi, teasing Hihoshi for her crush, and Akamaru ,by the way, don't skip over Hihoshi. My dislikes are my older brother Kiba when he's being an ass, bastards that think that the scroll becomes the kunai inside if you know what I mean, my dream is to become the Hokage so I can protect my home dattebane! sorry 'bout my verbal tics. can't really help it." Naruko ended with one of her ultra sunny smile.

"Alright then black pup, how's this gonna work?"

_'Like this. I can talk in your head. Right now you are the only one that can hear me. A: because you're the only one that needs it B: I already embarrass the hell out of Naruko today. My name is Inuzuka Uzumaki Hihoshi, dattebayo! as much as much as I like the name, never call me Uzumaki. it makes me feel like your saying that I'm not worthy of being an Inuzuka, dattebayo. my likes are beef, my partner, Naruko, teasing Naruko about her crush on Shikamaru, if she ever asks, you heard it from Kiba, pushing Naru and Shika together like this morning when Akamaru and I pushed her off his desk and made them kiss:), Shikamaru for being her best friend, Kiba for being a good brother, and Akamaru for my own reasons. my dislikes are non of your concern, nor is my dream, dattebayo. I'm the only thing that keeps Naruko sane. I also have a verbal tick, dattebayo.'_

"Uzu-uh Inuzuka-san, you have a very interesting ninken partner. next, lazy smart ass."

" 'sign' troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru, don't call me 'Shika' unless I know you enough to trust you with my life. in that small group are, Naru-chan, Hihoshi, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and my parents. My likes are Naru-chan, Hihoshi, Kiba (though if he ever hurts Naru-chan, I'll kill him friend or not), Akamaru, Choji, shoji, and watching the clouds. I dislike work how ever, if some one tries to hurt my friends, I'll beat the crap out 'a them. My dream is to get married, have two kids, one boy, one girl, retire when my daughter gets married, and my son becomes a great shinobi. I'm not crazy."

"OoooKaaayyy... fangs, your turn."

"YAHOO! the names Inuzuka Kiba! my likes are my little sis Naruko, teasing her about her crush on-" Kiba was cut off by a rock to the face.

"DANMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP KIBA!" Naruko shouted at her brother.

"OK, OK! jeese! as I was sayin', trainin', and every one that isn't a bastard to my little sis. all so Hihoshi and Akamaru o'corse. my dislikes are the bastards that mess with my little sis and Hihoshi. who cares if I'm crazy. Akamaru doesn't know you so he's not talkin'."

"Ok. tomaro meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00. don't be late and i'll explain later. oh, and I sugest you don't eat breakfast. you'll puke. bey." Kakashi then 'pooffed' away.

" well, I'm gonna eat breakfast. I'd rather puke then not have the energy to get up." Shikamaru said.

"ya. (sniff sniff) wait a sec! I know that smell! Sunset Strawberry's is the perfume that I put on my journal!" Naruko said in an evil voice, and Kiba started to shake. she tackled Kiba and a book decorated with kunai, shuriken, roman, a heart, angel wings, strawberry, and "Naruko" written in really girly calligraphy, fell open out of Kiba's pocket. Shikamaru tried not to look, but he saw his name before Naruko grabbed it and tried to hide it behind her back, blushing intensely.

"DANMIT KIBA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" then she turned to the other boy, "You didn't see anything, did you?!" she asked almost desperate.

"no, but Sunset Strawberries?" Shikamaru asked.

"never mind I gotta go! bye! Kiba when you get home I'm gonna kill you!"

When she was gone, Shikamaru turned to Kiba who was shaking in fear.

"um Kiba?" he asked, "did I really see what I think I saw?"

"if you mean all the girly stuff on her diary, then yes, yes you did." Kiba clarified.

"wow"

* * *

k

**Fox: all right! hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next time! **


	4. a beat down of the century!

**Fox: YATTA! another chapter! this is awesome!**

**Sasuke: hn whatever. I'm not even in the story, so how can it be awesome?**

**Fox: WHY THE FUCK AREYOU HERE?! This is my place not yours, and it's awesome because you're not in it yet. you would make it all depressing and emo and shit.**

**Sasuke: I built a room in your head and now wherever you go, I go.**

**Fox: beep! bee beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beep! (continues to use words that are too bad for even a m rated story)**

**Sasuke: what ever. I still don't get why the dead last is the important one here. ( keeps babbling about how his life sucks)**

**Naruko: wow the little prick is even more depressing then usal any way Fox-chan dose not own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day at 10:00 on the training grounds, the five genin walked on training grounds 7 just as Kakashi shunshined on one of the three stumps.

"You guys are as late as me! That's never happened before. Any reason?" he asked

"Oh I decided to sleep until 9 and use thirty min. eating. I'd rather be well rested and puke then tired and hungry. I guess those 4 did the same thing." Shikamaru said.

"Yah, did you really think that Shika-kun would fall for that? And we're teammates and friends, dattebane. Teamwork is everything." Naruko put in.

"Sensei, you're working with 2 ninkens, their partners that were taught about teamwork when we were 5, and a Nara. You underestimated us."

'They say underestimation is a ninja's favorite play thing, dattebayo. But if our own sensei doesn't know what we're capable of, it will be bad for the teamwork for the team.'

"Well I'll be! For once a team that knows something. Well I guess that this will be more of a test of your abilities then what you know," Kakashi replied mildly surprised and pulled out an alarm clock and 2 bells, "All right. This will go off at noon. I want you to try to get these bells from me before the alarm clock go's off. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get the bells."

"All right, you'd be a pretty crappy Junín if you got beat by a bunch of genin that weren't trying." Shikamaru said lazily.

"WHAT THE HELL EVER!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru attacked Kakashi, only to be caught with Akamaru under the Junín's boot and Kiba's own kunai pointing at the back of his head.

"Maa, maa. I didn't say start yet. At least I know that you guy's respect me to an extent. Well on my mark, 3...2...1...start" as soon as he said that, he let go of Kiba and the genin despaired in a flash.

'Hihoshi, ask Shika-kun what the plan is. With his plans we can totally get those bells!' Naruko silently told Hihoshi.

'Ya, alright, chehe! I'll tell your **Boyfriend! ~'**

'Shut up and just tell him!'

'K!'

* * *

(With the boys)

Shikamaru quietly left his hiding place and found Kiba.

"Kiba." he whispered

"What? You want tips to get my sister or something?"

"What? Shut up! I have a plan."

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing reading the infamous orange book of doom, he saw Shikamaru give some sort of signal to the Inuzuka of the team. All of a sudden, Naruko, Hihoshi, Kiba, and Akamaru launched themselves from the trees that they hid in and surrounded their sensei. The siblings flicked a solder pill to their respective ninken, which jumped up and caught it. while Akamaru, true to his name, turned a reddish-brown color, Hihoshi's white diamond spread over her raven black fur in shades of black, grey, and white, making her look like the Hell's Fire from the Mangekyou Sharingan. When she landed, midnight-blue fire sprung up around her paws and instead of throwing out light, the flame created shadows. This ability is extremely rare in any type of ninken, especially dogs, it has no name but everyone calls it the Shadow Fire of Hell for it is even hotter than the Hells Fire. To say Kakashi was surprised and scared of the little dog would be the understatement of the year. He was so shocked and terrified that he almost pissed his pants... almost. His students saw him freeze for a second and took the chance to attack. Naruko placed her hands in the all too familiar cross sign as she and Hihoshi ran around Kakashi and Kiba, spreading the intense flame around the field, trapping the Junín leaving him no room for escape.

**"Kage Bunshin no** **Jutsu!" **she shouted and twenty-five Narukos and Hihoshis appeared and the flames spread even further. As that part of the plan completed, Shikamaru ran through the hand signs of his family's Jutsu.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" he whispered as his shadow stretched across the ground and possessed Kakashi. He then mimicked taking the bells of his belt and throwing to his teammates. Once they caught the bells, the two ninkens returned to their original forms and Hihoshi's flames died down.

"Well. Damn. I never expected to be beat by my genin. I need to train more." Kakashi stated with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Wait, you said 'my genin', does that mean that we passed?" Naruko asked.

"Yup, you passed when you passed when you told me of your teamwork. This was just a test to see how strong you were. I have to say, I'm not ever underestimating a genin team that has good teamwork again. Well, we start missions in the morning. Meet me here at 7. janee." he replied and shunshined away. As soon as soon as he was gone, Naruko grabbed all of her teammates in a rib-breaking bear-hug, screaming about how awesome they were. When she finally let go, Kiba and Akamaru ran away to avoid another of his sister's 'hugs of doom' wile Shikamaru stayed back to talk to his crush.

"Hey Naru-chan?" Shikamaru said a little shyly.

"Ya Shika-kun? What's up?" she replied.

"Well, it's troublesome, but my mom wanted me to ask if you and Hihoshi would like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Oh! I'd love to Shika!" when she said this he was both happy and scarred. one, he loved spending time with Naruko, two, his parents would most likely embarrass him just for the fun of it, and three, his mom might kill Naruko with her own hugs of doom.

"Great! Come by around 5 k? Oh and before I forget, my troublesome mother wanted me to give this to you, she said it belonged to your mother and your dad gave it to her when she became genin." he said handing here a blue velvet box. Hihoshi, being the curries puppy she was, jumped on her partner's shoulder to see what it was. Naruko gasped and pulled a golden chakra infused chain with a silver fox pendent on it. She quickly put it on, hugged Shikamaru, and kissed his cheek before running off with Hihoshi, leaving Shikamaru standing alone staring at her shrinking figure as she ran home. He soon found himself holding the cheek she kissed with a stupid smile on his face. Shikamaru quickly straitened himself and looked around to make sure that no one was watching before walking home.

* * *

when our favorite blonde Inuzuka got home she immediately looked for her older sister, Hana.

"Hana! Hana! Guess what!"

"hey little sis! What's got you all fired up?"

"so first, me Kiba and Shikamaru beat our sinsei, Kakashi, with teamwork and Shika-kun's awesome plan and passed! So now I'm officially a genin of Konaha! Then I practically crushed my team in one of my 'hugs of doom' and Kiba ran away. So it was just me and Shika-kun then he said that his ma wanted me over for dinner tonight! And after that, he gave me this necklace. apparently his mom and my mom, you know not Ma but god this is confusing, were friends and my dad gave it to my mom when she became genin! any way its 2 so that means I have 2 hours to get ready! I need to be there at five. can you help me?"

"Ok, let me get this strait, you three genin and two beginner ninken beat Kakashi, a former ANBU captain, passed the test that no other genin passed before, you nearly crushed your team, then your crush asked you to have dinner with his family, and gave you a necklace that belonged to your mom?"

"yup!"

"Ok we have an hour and thirty min. to get you ready, go take an hour-long soak and use my special bubble bath. then I want you to get your best hoody, kunoichi skirt, leggings and shinobi sandals, you know, the new ones that ma bought you for becoming a genin, and get me two red hair ribbons. Go! Now!" Hana ordered and watched as her little sister went to do as she said.

_'She's so gonna steal that boy's heart if she hasn't done so already"_ the eldest Inuzuka sibling thought.

* * *

**Fox: ok! so new chapter. sorry if it's a little on the short side, I wanted to keep righting but it just didn't feel right to over stuff this chap, ya know. any way, please review and tips and stuff like that are welcome!:) hope you enjoyed!**

**Hihoshi: hey people! any way in the next chap, there's the dinner-date! OMG! just a quick warning, they're gonna be some embarrassing moments for both Naru and Shika. that's gonna be funny.**

**Naruko/Shikamaru: Why me?!**

**Hihoshi: then there's the hunt for Torra, the demon cat, I love this mission!:)**

**Sasuke: you would wouldn't you?**

**Fox: Hey! go back to the damn emo-room you set up in my brain and cut yourself or something! Emo bastard.**

**Hihoshi:?... OoooooooooooooooKaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. that was weird. after the Torra mission, we finally get the c rank! ya! **


	5. Dinner Date

**Fox: Alright! This is awesome! I've never done this before! Two updates in two days!**

**Sasuke: It's probably never going to happen again.**

**Fox: Shut the fuck up you stupid emo bastard!**

**Naruko: Its ok Fox-chan. I bet that it'll happen again. Anyway, Fox chan owns nothing. Enjoy!**

**Fox: Thank you Naruko-chan. You are awesome!**

* * *

Naruko ran out of her house with Hihoshi hot on her tail. she was wearing a reddish-brown hoody lined with black fur, a black kunoichi skirt, brown leggings, the new kunoichi sandals that Tsume bought her, and instead of her usual pony tail, her hair was in twin tails held up by red ribbons. When she got to Shikamaru's house, she was 5 min late but it took her another 10 min (try and fail) to summon enough courage to knock on his door.

_'Hihoshi, what if his parents treat me like the rest of the villagers do? I don't think I can handle that! Let's just leave.'_ she told her partner.

_'Jease, you worry too much you crazy girl. Hell you think that he doesn't like you like you like him but hell Shika knows you better than even Ma. His ma knew your mom and had him give you the necklace that your dad gave your mom. They will obviously like you! Just 'kuz we have a stupid demon in us doesn't mean that everyone will hate us. So get a grip and knock or I'm just gonna tell Shika that we're here.'_ she snapped at her stupid, love-sick partner.

_'Hell, no! I can't take the pressure! There is no way that I'm knocking on that door! Maybe I'll just tell him I'm sick?'_

_'Have it your way then.' _the little dog then mentally connected with the laziest ninja in the village.

* * *

Shikamaru sat on a pillow in front of a shoji bored. Though he never beet his dad at the game, he was determined to beat him this time. However, the odds were stacked against him, not only was his dad way better at shoji then him, he was distracted by the fact that Naruko was coming over.

'Hm, she's late. Sure she's always at the most 5 min late but it's been 15 min. I wonder what's up.' he thought as his father beat him for the fifth time. He then felt some one intrude into his mind and tensed up, but relaxed again when he realized who it was.

_'Hey, Shika, it's me, Hihoshi. We're here. The little princess was just having a mental break down. But it's cool'_

At that, Shikamaru got up, stretched, and walked to the door.

"Were you going, son." Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, asked.

"Naru-chan's here." he replied.

"How do you know that your girlfriend's here?"

"She's not my girlfriend. And Hihoshi told me."

"How can Naruko's ninken tell you that they're here? That makes no sense."

"She'd have to tell you. I don't quite understand it." He said in a tone that told his father that he was done talking and opened the door.

"Hey, Shika-kun." Naruko said, a little nervously.

"Hey Naru-chan. come on in." Shikamaru said reassuringly, as he led her to the living-room were his dad sat. "Naru-chan, this is my dad, Nara Shikaku" he introduced.

"Hello Nara-san. I am Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko; this is my partner, Inuzuka Uzumaki Hihoshi. It is a pleasure to meet you sir." the young girl said with a bow.

"Maa, maa. No need to be so formal. Relax, Naruko-chan. and call me Shikaku. Nara-san makes me feel old"

"Dad. You're already old" Shikamaru said witch earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"Shika-kun! Be respectful to your father! You're lucky you have a father! Heck! You're lucky to even know your father!" the girl next to him snapped.

"Ok, ok. Troublesome woman. Jease." He said just as his mom walked in and Shikaku burst out laughing.

"Wow, _Shika-kun_" Yoshino said, enjoying her son's embarrassment, "She's got you whipped and you're not even married yet." She was reworded with two vary red faces.

"MOM! I can't even get one day were you two don't embarrass me can I?" His mother and Father looked at each other.

"No." they said in unison.

"'sigh' Naru-chan, this is my mother, Nara Yoshino." Shikamaru said in a defeated voice, and moved so his mother could see Naruko and Hihoshi better.

"Oh my gosh! Shikamaru! you never told me your friend was" she paused staring at Naruko, then she continued, glomping the poor girl, "So Cute!" when she finally pulled back from her prisoner, Naruko just looked at her in confusion.

"Y-you d-d-don't hate me?" Naruko stuttered out, tears in her eyes. Yoshino looked at the blonde sadly.

"No dear. You are my best friend's daughter, and I can tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed inside. You are you. I want to get to know you, not the mask that I know you wear. You and Hihoshi are heroes. If that hadn't happened to you, then the whole village would have been destroyed. I wish it hadn't been you two, but it was. And if the village can't see that, then they are nothing but a bunch of mindless zombies that can't see past the cloud of hate." By now, tears were sliding down Naruko's whiskered cheeks. The girl suddenly hugged Yoshino and whispered into her shoulder, "Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome dear, and call me Yoshino. Now go clean yourself up, dinner will be ready in half an hour. And keep your hair like that! It's to cute!" she said in a motherly tone.

"Hai, Yoshio-chan." Naruko said with a teary-eyed smile. she then asked Shikamaru were the bathroom was and he pointed her in the right direction, then watched her leave the room with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You really love that girl, don't you son?" his mother asked when Naruko was gone.

"Ya, ya I do. Damn I'm stupid. I didn't even realize that I love Naruko till now. Pff. and they call me a genius." he replied.

"Hm. You know, son, I was exactly like that when I realized I loved your mother. Now all you have to do is ask her out." his father said

"Easier said than done."

_'You know, Shikamaru, get the guts to ask her on the tenth of October. That's our birthday. It will also give her time to figure out that she's truly in love with you. Being her, she's too dense to know what her feelings mean right now. But trust me, she loves you more then she knows.'_ Hihoshi reassured the young Nara hare.

* * *

After dinner, Shikamaru walked Naruko home. It was late and the full moon made it all would-be romantic if they were actually on a date.

"Hey Shika-kun, you know that you don't have to walk me home right?" Naruko stated randomly, the silence getting to her.

"Ya I know. I just wanted to." he replied.

"You know, you might actually want to come by the training grounds at 7."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna place all my master pranks around the training grounds so that wear ever Kakashi-sensei shunshin's, he'll trigger one! It's gonna be awesome!"

"You mean that you didn't use any of your master pranks on Iruka-sensei?!"

"Nope, I was saving them for our Junín sensei unless I liked them to an extent that I felt sorry for them if I ever used a Master Prank on them. If that happened, then I'd use them on Iruka-sensei."

"Wow. Part of me feels sorry for the guy, but the rest can't wait to see what you came up with."

"ooo remember the fluffy cream prank from the academy"

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yup! And so was the Clown First, Mustache Second, Devil Third, and Random Forth. They never found out that it was me. "

"Pff! I should 'a known."

The two kept talking about the pranks that no one knew Naruko did, pranks that she proudly stated she did, and the pranks that she got caught doing until they finally got back to the Inuzuka compound.

"Thanks Shika-kun, that was fun. Though I could have done without your mom squeezing me to death every five seconds." Naruko said with a smile.

"No problem Naru-chan. trust me, I know what you mean about moms hugs of doom. they almost rival yours. But those I don't mind." Shikamaru replied with a blush.

"Well Ma's gonna kill me if I get home to late, I'll see you at 7 tomorrow"

"You got it. After all, you are Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Knuckle Head Ninja and our Pranking Queen" when Shikamaru said that he was reworded with an apple red face.

"Such flattering word Nara Shikamaru, are hitting on my little sister?" Hana suddenly said from behind Naruko.

"Uh... uh... um. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Naru-chan." Shikamaru said rather flustered from Hana's comment.

"Ya. Bye Shika-kun." Naruko said before she watched the young boy walk away.

* * *

**Fox: The next chapter is gonna have the missions. I just couldn't ruin the mood. It's too cute! **


	6. The C-Rank

**Fox: Yo! I'm back! I also have nothing to say except that I will never deserve Naruto!**

* * *

_"Shika-kun. I have the target in site, but it's too close to your clan's deer for Hihoshi to hunt her out without her stressing out that doe of yours." _Naruko said over the caller-mic (I don't know what those are called but I'm shure that you know what I mean. if any one knows, please tell me).

_"Wait there! I'm going to spoke the little bastard out! If that little bitch so much as looks at my doe I'm gonna kill it!" _Shikamaru snapped, Naruko knew that he wasn't angry at her, but she was still scared; you _**NEVER**_ mess with a Nara's deer. The one time that Hihoshi did that _still _gives the fearless ninken nightmares.

_"Wait Shika-kun. it just pissed off your buck. and is now being thrown over the Nara compound. I'm letting Hihoshi lose."_

Two black blur's ran through the trees, the second closing in fast, bearing its teeth, flatting its ears. The first started to panic, it knows that its chaser was about to leap and it _never_ escaped one of those leaps, not even once! the chaser finally decided that that was enough torcher and jumped.

"YREOWWWWW! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YREOWOWOWOWOWOOWWOOOWWWOOOOOWWWWW!"

Hihoshi walked to Naruko, covered in scratches, bites, and fungus that was sure to get infected, holding a brown cat with a pink ribbon on the right ear. Needless to say, she was pissed at that crappy little devil that _always_ made sure that the ninkens get infected some way or another. That cat has a death wish.

* * *

When they finally got the blond Inuzuka to not kill the cat, they went to the Hokage's office and gave the devil cat to the crazy cat lady who instantly started to squeeze the living hell out of the poor thing.

_'the little bitch deserves every second of it.' _Hihoshi told the teem bitterly.

_'yes, yes she does.'_ they all responded simultaneously.

When the crazy cat lady left, Hiruzen started to list off D-ranks when Naruko interrupted rather rudely even for her.

"No way in hell Jiijii! I am NOT doing another fucking school-girl chore god damn it!" she shouted at the HOKAGE of all people (not like he'd do anything about it)!

"Naruko! go to the bath-ITEEEEEE!" Iruka started but was cut off by Hihoshi biting his leg (again).

"What Iruka-sensei? I'm a fucking Genin of Konoha. as the damn saying go's with my own little spin on it, 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to cuss, and old enough to beet the fucking shit out of a stupid little bitch that deserves it.' so ya. I can pretty much do what I want right now 'kuz the second I became a fucking ninja, how ever unlikely it is at first, my lie could end tomorrow. any way, back to the point, we're not gonna get any better if we keep doing these crappy ass missions damn it!"

"Naruko," the Hokage said patiently, "these missions aren't to improve your skills, they're to improve your teamwork." that stamen made the hole of team 7 stare at the old man like he was stupid, but then he continued, "but the fact that I'm talking to a former ANBU captain, _fore_ Inuzukas, the Nara hair, and its ten day's before your birthday, Naruko-chan, I'll give you your first C-rank" when that last stamen came out into the open, Iruka fainted, " your mission is to protect the bridge-builder of Nami no kuni. Come on in Tazuna-san"

the door opened and team 7 turned to see an old drunk man with the kind of pissed off face that says 'I'm a total bastard', grey hair, and an ever-present sake bottle. The man starred at them for a second then looked at the Hokage like he was stupid and said, "these are supposed to be the ninja's that are to protect me? All I see is a Cyclopes..."

pfft! Naruko couldn't help but giggle.

"a pair of mut-pups..."

Aaaaannnnd, that was the end of her fun, now she's ticked.

"a ferial boy that looks like he needs a leash..."

Kiba was asleep.

"an idiotic lazy ass..."

A tick-mark appears on Naruko's head.

"and a short, stupid twin-tailed blond with stupid tattoos on her face and hands. where are the ninja?" at the end of his speech, Naruko exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Akamaru and Hihoshi are not, I repeat, NOT a pair of MUT-PUPS! Any Inuzuka would kill you if you so much as put a fucking caller on them! Shika-kun' got an IQ of 200! and to tie it all off, I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT! AND JUST BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING BLOND DOSENT MEAN THAT I'M FUCKING STUPID! THE MARKS ON MY FACE ARE BIRTHMARKS AND THE TATTOS ON MY HANDS MARK MY AS AN ADOPTED INUZUKA DAMN IT!"

"Che, what ever kid. I don't care."

When Tazuna looked at Naruko, her head was down so her eyes where covered by her bangs and she spoke "My name is Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruko and if you so much as think about insulting my friends again, I am going to sew your lips together with a fucking kunai. Do. I Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Y-y-yes m-m-m-ma'am." Tazuna stuttered. at that, Naruko's head snapped up with a smile that quickly and it was replaced by a confused as she looked at Akamaru, Kiba, and Shikamaru huddled in a corner, starring at the blond girl in fear. She looked at Kakashi in wonder.

"Naruko. you were leaking KI. I have to say, it even shook me up a little. Now. all of you, go calm down and pack. meet me at of the gate in on hour." then he disappeared.

* * *

One hour later, the team and their grumpy employer left Konoha to the Wave. they quickly got into the diamond formation with Naruko and Hihoshi in front, Shikamaru on her left, Kiba and Akamaru on the right, Tazuna in the middle, and Kakashi at the rear.

"I'm glad that I'm leaving the village this week." Naruko said suddenly. Shikamaru perked up at this statement. he knew that he only had 5 days to get his cruage up and ask that troublesome question that's been pestering his mind all the time.

"why?" he asked.

'Our birthday is on the tenth of this month.' Hihoshi started.

"ya and as you know, the villagers' hate us,"

'so every year on our birthday,'

"They try to kill us"

'and we're not going to'

"hurt them so the only thing we can do is run." Naruko finished up their little back to back explanation when they passed up a puddle. That would be completely normal if they _weren't _in the middle of a drought.

'guy's that's not a puddle. what do we do sensei?' Hihoshi told her team.

'keep walking like it's not there.' Kakashi replied. Having a ninken that lets you communicate with your team mentally is seriously useful.

'right.'

The group kept walking and talking for a few min, then two short ninjas connected by a two person chain gantlets. they were ugly as hell with face masks, horned hitai-ate, and grey ragged clothing. The two men wrapped Kakashi in their chain, and yanked.

"One down."

* * *

**Fox: hehe. Cliffhanger! Sorry! Bye!**


	7. the Demon Brother's and the First Kill

**Fox: my boyfriend dumped me and then my cat ran away. That's way it's all late and junk. *sobs miserably* I feel so unloved :.( **

**Sasuke: that's because you are.**

**Fox:*goes to a random corner, curls up in a deep depression, and acts all emo and shit muttering Princess is coming back to mommy***

**Naruko: Damn it Sasuke! Sop being a fucking emo bastard! You're turning Fox-nee-chan into one! Shika-kun! Do the disclaimer while I try to fix Fox-nee-chan! *goes to bring Fox back to the world of the living***

**Shikamaru: Troublesome. And here I was just hoping to sleep on the oversized bean-bag.**

**Sasuke: Wow Shikamaru. Your wife's sure got you whipped.**

**Shikamaru:*extreme Hinata blush* W-w-wife?! S-she's n-n-n-not even my g-g-g-g-girlfriend!**

**Sasuke: PFFTHAHAHHAHAHAH! You sound like Hinata! HAA!**

**Shikamaru: err... A-any way, Fox does not own Naruto.**

**Fox: waaaaaaaaaa how can I worry about something that awesome when my precious Prin-prin is missing?!**

**Sasuke: wow. I think she's broken.**

**Naruko: hey they! Nee-chan, I'll use my shadow clones to find Princess. Don't worry. We'll find her and in the meantime why don't you keep writing ok? It'll make you feel better.**

**Fox: ok *snivel* but just because I know that shadow clones are an awesome way to find my little Prin-prin. and I'm going to take all of my pain and junk and shove it into the demon brother's ugly ass's for scaring my little kit damn it!**

**Sasuke: crazy bipolar fox-cat woman.**

**Fox: WHAT'YOU SAY FUCKING EMO-BASTARD?!**

**Naruko: any way, while Nee-chan slowly tares apart Teme molecule by molecule, please enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"One down." The genin, ninken, and civilian turned to see to two really ugly men with chained gauntlets. The chain was wrapped around Kakashi. The demon brothers yanked on their gauntlets and the spiked chain severed Kakashi into thirds. Seeing that, the genin froze, shocked and terrified. Naruko and Hihoshi were the first ones to snap out of it.

"You two just made a huge mistake..." she said slowly.

"Oh yea little girl, and what would that be? You are three little kids, a pair of puppies, and a civilian. On top of that, you're facing the Demon Brother's. you don't stand a chance." the one on the right stated confidently. When he said that, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru snapped out of their trance and glared at the smug bastards that killed their sensei.

'I think I'll let you find out' Hihoshi told them, confusing them for a second. as soon as her partner said that, Naruko took charge.

"Shika-kun, guard Tazuna-san! Kiba, Akamaru, take the one on the left! I'll take the one who had the nerve to insult a pair of real demons." she exclaimed before charged. The other three jumped to follow orders. Shikamaru darted in front of the old man.

"W-w-what doe's s-she m-mean by real d-d-d-demon?" Tazuna asked in a shaky voice, not that Shikamaru blamed him. If he was a civilian, with his life in danger and he just heard one of his bodyguards call herself and her partner demons, he'd be scarred shitless to.

"As pretty and cute those two are, they are monsters on the battlefield. That and the village hates them for something they had no control over. Naru-chan and Hihoshi are also very protective. If they see you as a comrade, friend or, in your case, a civilian, and someone tries to hurt you, the pair immediately see them as an enemy. The demon brothers made a huge mistake attempting to kill Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru explained in a voice that pretty much shouted his feelings for the girl. Tazuna looked at the boy in front of him. Shikamaru watched Naruko fight the demon brother; you could easily see the love and admiration in his eyes as he watched her fight.

* * *

(With Naruko and Hihoshi)

"Hihoshi! Hear!" Naruko said, flicking a solder pill to the ninken. As soon as she ate the pill, Hihoshi's fur changed from her usual solid black, to the deadly looking black fire and her blue fire spread wherever she stepped. Naruko held out a kunai and her partner jumped and did a backflip, hitting the blade with her tail and the kunai was enveloped in the blue fire. Before she got burned, Naruko through the ninja blade at the chain in between the demon brothers. It landed in a chain link and stuck in a tree before it and the chain melted and the fire was slowly but surely crawling up the chain towards the brothers.

"Shit!" they shouted before cutting off the chain so they wouldn't burn to death in the hellish fire. "Damn bitch! That was my favorite chain!" one of them shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were both an ass and stupid. You should 'a thought about that before you underestimated me. Now give me all you got, academy student!" Naruko shouted at him. She stabbed him in the arm with a kunai, splashing blood on her face, hands, jacket, and partner before making the tiger seal (I'm guessing. I don't actually know what the right seal for this technique).

"GATSUUGA!" Naruko and Hihoshi jumped up and started spinning towards their opponent, passing each other in an x now and then. Their aim was practically perfect! Naruko hit him at least three or four times until Hihoshi finally smacked into him, setting him on fire and the two stopped the attack, knowing that he was dead. As soon as that fire hit him, he screamed bloody murder for about five seconds before he died, but to him, it felt like five hours. Naruko and Hihoshi didn't even touch the ground before he was dead. She looked at her brother, who was still fighting, but before she could blink, the demon brother was knocked out.

After the effects of the adrenalin wore off, Naruko and Hihoshi realized what just happened. They had just made their first kill. Hihoshi fainted while Naruko stared at her hands. They were covered in blood.

'B-b-blood. m-my hands are c-covered in b-b-b-blood' she thought sinking to the ground. She starred a second longer before she was screaming, still looking at her hands.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh" when she stopped screaming, she was hyperventilating. Just then, Kakashi appeared in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey! Naruko-chan! Look at me, come on girl! Look at me!" he said in a regent voice. "Naruko-chan! I need you to look at me!" just then she stopped hyperventilating and stared at Kakashi, brilliant blue eyes wide in fear.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei..." she muttered still in a state of shock.

"Come on Naruko-chan, let's get you cleaned up. It'll help." he said reassuringly, "Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you when I get back." and he left with Naruko holding Hihoshi.

Naruko followed Kakashi to a nearby stream. Kakashi took out a bar of shinobi soap and handed it and Hihoshi to Naruko and walked off a little ways to give the girl some time. Naruko first washed her hands, then her coat, and then her partner when she came to.

When Kakashi returned to his student, he saw her furiously scrubbing at her hands muttering: "It won't come off! Why won't it come off?!" he sighed and walked up to her, knowing full well that it was far too early for her to make her first kill. The first kill can ether make or break a shinobi, so he had to treat this carefully.

"Naruko-chan, Hihoshi-chan, are you ok?" he asked.

"No. Kakashi-sensei, I just killed someone! We just killed someone! W-what if this proves the villager's right? What if we really are monsters? I don't know what to do!" she responded all stressed out.

"Naruko, Hihoshi, you two are no more of a monster then a bunny. Ok. Sure you killed him, but he was going to kill you, Hihoshi, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Tazuna. You two saved them. I know that the first kill is traumatizing, all of them are, but the first one is the one that causes most shinobi to quit. It's always the worst, but what makes you truly strong, is not that you can kill, it's why you kill. If you kill for the fun of it, then you are just sick. If you kill to protect, then that is what makes you strong."

'But how do we cope with the fact that we just killed someone?' Hihoshi asked

"You develop a coping mechanism. Do you ever wonder why all the Junín all have some sort of quirky behavior?"

Naruko nodded.

"That quirky thing, whatever it is, is their coping mechanism. Like Anko's insane creepiness."

Naruko and Hihoshi nodded.

"What's your coping mechanism, sensei?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi chuckled, then said, "It's my mask, chronic lateness, and my book." both of his students looked at him as if he sprouted a second head.

"'How can being late, covering your face all the time, and smut help with the fact that you killed people?'" they asked simultaneously.

"Pf! Well when you put it that way it's downright crazy. But the reason I'm late all the time is because one of my closest friend did that all the time before he died in front of me. My mask came from when my dad died when I was six. I was pretty much a chibi clone of him so I developed a fear of mirrors, so I used a mask to cover my face. And then the smut thing came from when my sensei, Namikaze Minato, died. His sensei wrote the smut. I don't know exactly why I chose smut, but I did."

"So… you're saying that I should read smut." Naruko said.

"Y-wait what!? No you silly girl! I'm telling you that you need to find your own-" he stopped his rambling when he saw Naruko and Hihoshi trying, and failing, to not laugh... then they couldn't hold it in any more. Kakashi smiled, not that they could see it, at the two.

"I think that you two have already found your coping mechanism." he said with an eye-smile.

'Ya. Thanks Kakashi-sensei.'

"That really helped."

'Though we're still a little scarred,'

"Cause we don't want to prove the villager's right."

'But we'll get over it.'

"Thank you"

'Thank you'

* * *

**Fox: YAY! MY LITTLE PRIN-PRIN CAME BACK TO MOMMY! Sorry about my earlier emo-ness, I was just all depressed because my stupid ex dumped me right before the second anniversary of my mom's passing. I'm still a little unstable about her being gone, but yesterday he came to my house holding Princess covered in scratches and bites so I'm all happy now! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Fox: I just want to say, I love you all, and thank you for all of the support that you gave me during this fan fic. You were all wonderful and so incredibly patient. I most say, I'm not ending this fic. I'm just rewriting it. I hope that this time I'll put it more details and make it less rushed. Thank you all!**

**Naruko: You guys better get ready, cause we'll be back and better then ever detteybio!**


End file.
